Enemies Closer
by Monsterchild
Summary: When Troy breaks Gabriella's heart, Ryan's there to help pick up the pieces. But what happens when Sharpay wants to break up the best thing that's ever happened to her brother? Ryella. Rated T to be safe.
1. Broken Tears

Enemies Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

Chapter 1: Broken Tears

Gabriella stood in the middle of the cafeteria breathlessly. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You left me for who?" She snapped, trying to stay quiet.

"Sharpay," he replied, guiltily.

She didn't want to dare attention. But what the hell, everyone was already looking. "Troy Bolton! You are stupid, manipulative jackass and I never want to speak to you ever again!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Using the heel of her boot, she stomped on Troy's foot, leaving him in pain as she stormed out of the room.

Ryan watched with intense eyes as the scene unfolded before him.

Sharpay let out a malicious laugh as Ryan turned to face her. "Please," she hissed, "like she had any chance with Troy to begin with. You know he's liked me since forever."

"Whatever you say, Sis," he replied, staring at his food.

"I mean, they're too different, not like us," Sharpay continued.

"Yeah, I think I'm done, I'll meet you in the drama room later," Ryan said, standing up.

"Whatever." Sharpay looked at the others around her and continued talking about how perfect she and Troy were for each other.

Ryan walked down the hallway, going nowhere in particular. He stopped outside the music room as he heard a sad voice singing. He opened the door and crept in quietly, not wanting to disturb whoever it was.

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks as she sang to herself.

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

"Don't stop," Ryan said, coming up behind her, "it was beautiful."

She spun around quickly, falling off the piano bench. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Ryan held out a hand to help her up, pulling her face-to-face with him. "Tired of listening to Sharpay rant…"

Her face fell at Sharpay's name. "I would be too. I know she's your sister but I hate her."

He could see how depressed she was about Troy leaving her for Sharpay. She was beautiful and Ryan could tell that Troy had never appreciated that about her. He was too blind, trying to be the school's big man on campus and looking for the perfect girl to hang on his arm. But what he didn't see was that the right girl had been with him since new year's eve.

Gabriella took a step back, giving more space between their faces. "Look, you don't have to be so nice to me. I know that Sharpay doesn't like me, so you probably don't either."

"Despite what people seem to think around here, I don't do everything that Sharpay tells me. I actually have a mind of my own."

"I figured that Sharpay just never wanted that revealed. I always knew you were too good to be Sharpay's twin."

"Thanks for the compliment."

She smiled at him. Her smile made him go weak in the knees. He liked it when she seemed happy.

The bell rang abruptly overhead, signaling class was about to start.

Gabriella took a few steps backwards and knelt down to pick up her backpack, looking at Ryan the whole time. "So, I guess I'll see you around," she said, a little nervously.

"Yeah, see you around," he replied, giving a half smile.

She backed out of the classroom, her eyes still fixated on Ryan.

AN: So, I actually like the Ryella pairing. I just haven't seen that many fics with them as a pair. This fic was inspired by my friends. For our school talent show, we were going to sing We're All in this Together for our auditions. I sang Gabriella's part, my exboyfriend sang Troy's part, my friend sang Sharpay's part, and my current boyfriend sang Ryan's part. When we started dating, we would joke about how I left Troy for Ryan, inspiring this story. Okay, enough of my rambling. This is my first HSM fic, so go a little easy. Please R&R!


	2. Who I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 2: Who I Am.

Ryan closed his locker door and there, on the other side of it, stood Sharpay. "Hey, Sis," he said, completely unphased by the fact that she had appeared practically by magic.

"Where were you during lunch?" She snapped. "I looked for you in the drama room but Darbus said that she hadn't seen you since homeroom. Explanation, now."

"I got caught up in the music room."

"With what?"

"With stuff." He turned around and walked down the hall, Sharpay chasing him.

"You're being very cryptic. Why won't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Because I don't need to."

"Yes you do."

Tired of arguing, Ryan caved. "I ran into Gabriella."

A smirk intruded on Sharpay's lips. "Well, well, well, little miss hopeless. Was she a complete mess?" Her tone was happy, making Ryan feel horrible for Gabby.

"No," he lied.

"You're such a bad liar."

"She wasn't a total mess but she was a little upset."

"Perfect!" She squeaked, smiling and continue to walk along.

Ryan stopped walking and watched his evil twin continue to walk. "Why do you get such pleasure out of other people's misery?"

Sharpay stopped and looked back at her brother. "I don't get pleasure from other people's misery, I get pleasure from my happiness." She took several steps towards him. "And it would do you some good to remember who you're talking to, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he replied.

"Good." She spun around and walked away.

Ryan continued through the hallway and saw Gabriella digging through her locker. Walking up to her he said, "Hey, Gabby."

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"I'm just confused."

"About what?"

She sighed, closing her locker and leaning against it. "About my life."

He leaned against the lockers with her, intrested in what she had to say. "Explain."

"Before I met Troy, I hadn't even thought twice about a solo career in music or theater or anything like that. But then he changed my life. And now, I have no idea what to do without him. I have no idea who I am."

"I do. I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"How about I tell you on our way to get ice cream after school?"

Gabriella smiled. "Sure." She hesitated. "Thanks for being so nice to me, Ryan."

"It's no problem." He smiled at her. "Let me walk you to class."

Gabriella followed him down the hall, a little confused to why Ryan was being so nice to her all of the sudden.

But in a nearby doorway, Sharpay stood with her arms crossed and a glare pasted on her face. Troy came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey there," he said. "What's with you?" He added, seeing the look on her face.

"It looks like your exgirlfriend has started to dig her claws into my brother."

Troy laughed. "Are you kidding? Ryan and Gabriella? That's unbelievable."

"Yeah, but it's true. I think I'm going to have a talk with him after school."

AN: Sharpay's evil. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, but I really wouldn't mind owning Lucas Grabeel even though he is 21 and I'm only 15. Damn…

Chapter 3: Ice Queen

Ryan and Gabriella sat on the hood of his convertible, eating ice cream. Swirling her ice cream around with her spoon, Gabriella said, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Ryan looked at her and then back at his bowl. "I feel sorry for you," he explained.

Her face fell. "That's it?"

He looked up at her. "That's only half of it. Since after the Winter Musical auditions, I've considered you and Troy my friends."

"I guess you might say that."

"And I don't like seeing my friends upset."

She smiled and looked back down at her ice cream.

Ryan scooped up a spoonful of his ice cream and looked at Gabby. "Have you ever tried this kind before?" He asked her. When she shook her head in response, he held out his spoon and said, "Try it."

She leaned over and took a bite. After swallowing, she said, "That's good."

"My favorite," he replied with a smile. At the same time, they each glanced over at the other and turned back quickly, a little embarassed. They turned back to each other and started leaning in.

Sharpay, who had been watching from her car nearby, scoffed and rolled her eyes. She got out and walked up to her brother. "Ryan," she said peppily, "there you are. I was wondering where you were. Mom needs you at home."

"Oh," Ryan said, his smile fading. "I'll be there right after I drive Gabby home."

Thinking quicker than she normally does, Sharpay replied, "No, Mom needs you now. I'll drive her home."

Ryan looked to Gabriella who was silently begging him not to have Sharpay drive her. But he didn't want to get into trouble. "Okay." He shot her a sympathetic look as she got off the hood of his car and he drove off.

Gabriella climbed into the passenger side of Sharpay's pink convertible. They drove in silence until about halfway to Gabriella's house. Sharpay pulled onto the shoulder and turn off the engine.

"What are we doing?" Gabriella asked, looking at the surroundings.

Sharpay turned to her. "Listen here, Princess," she snapped. "I know that it must be heartbreaking to lose your boyfriend to someone as fabulous as I am but do yourself a favor, stay away from my brother. He's not interested. He just feels sorry for you. So back off. Now get out."

Gabriella got out and slammed the door as hard as she could. She slumped down to the ground, tears falling, as Sharpay drove off.

Sharpay entered her house and found her brother coming down the stairs. "Hey, Ry," she said in a bored tone.

"You know, Pay," he replied, coming farther down the stairs, "I talked to Mom. She said that she hadn't seen you all day. She didn't need me here. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"No, my mistake," she lied.

He walked past her. "Well, Gabby left her backpack in my car. I'm going to go drop it off."

"Fine by me." She walked up the stairs and out of his sight. "Shit…" She muttered.

Gabriella stood up and started walking towards her house. There was no point in sitting on the side of the road. Dejected, she dragged her feet as she went down the road.

A thought hitting her, she turned around. "Where is my backpack?" She asked herself. "Crap…"

There was a car coming her direction. Ignoring it, she continued walking. The car honked at her and she stopped, spinning around. Ryan's car was pulling to the side of the road and he got out.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Gabby," he replied. "Didn't Sharpay take you home?"

She laughed. "Yeah right, she ditched me halfway there. She was ranting on about how I need to leave you alone and that you were only being nice to me because you felt sorry for me."

"Sharpay doesn't know anything," he assured her. "It's a good thing you left your backpack in my car."

"Oh, I thought I might've left it in Sharpay's car."

"Come on, get in. I'll drive you home."

AN: Grrr…. Sharpay… Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Breaking Tradition

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, I would've had Gabriella ditch Troy and date Ryan.

Chapter 4: Breaking Tradition

The next day, Gabriella entered the lunchroom, afraid. She glanced around as there were whispers. She took a deep breath and sat at an empty table. She glanced around the room. Taylor was sitting with Chad at the Jock table. Troy and Sharpay were sitting with the theater group and Ryan.

"She's so pathetic," Sharpay snipped to Troy. He laughed and put his arm around her.

Ryan looked at her, his heart breaking at her misery. Grabbing his food, he stood up and Sharpay's hadn shot out, grabbing hold of him. "Where do you think you're going ?" She hissed.

"I'm going to sit with Gabriella," he said.

She let out a chuckle. "Nice one, Ryan. Now, really, where are you going?"

"I'm sitting with Gabriella, I told you that already."

"Ryan, she's miserable and pathetic. You sit with her, she'll drag you down too. For your own reputation, stay here."

"Funny, Sharpay. See you later." He walked over to Gabriella. "Hey Gabby. Can I sit down?"

"Sure," she replied, quietly, staring down at her food.

He sat down in the chair right next to her.

"Why aren't you sitting with Sharpay and Troy?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "I found someone more worthwhile to spend my time with."

She looked up at him, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"She's not here today," Ryan said, seriously.

Her smile faded. "Oh…"

He started laughing. "I'm kidding. I was talking about you."

Her smiled returned as she heard his laughter. _He's cute when he's laughing… _She thought.

Sharpay stood, a diet soda in her hand. "Watch this…" She whispered to Troy. She sashayed over to Ryan and Gabriella. "Hey, Ry!" She said, "accidentally" colliding with the back of Gabriella's chair. Her soda fell from her hand and spilled all over Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up, too shocked to say anything.

"Oops," Sharpay squeaked. "My bad." She turned to walk away but Ryan stood, grabbing her arm. "What's your problem?" He snapped.

She glanced down at her arm that was in his grip. "No problem. Let go."

"That's okay," he replied. "Gabby and I need to go work on our audition for the Spring Musical anyways."

Sharpay seemed surprised. "What?"

"What?" Gabriella echoed.

"You can't be serious," she hissed. "You and I have been performing together since Kindergarten. And you're going to perform with _her_?"

"You have a problem with that?" He shot back.

"It's tradition!"

"Screw tradition! Gabriella doesn't have a partner, remember? The boy wonder over there ditched her for you! Partner with him!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, my stubborn twin sister." He let her go and held onto Gabriella's hand. "Let's go, Gabby."

They ran into the music room and collapsed on the ground in laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Ryan asked, in a fit of laughter.

"She looked like she was going to have a heart attack," Gabby replied. She sighed. "Were you serious about what you said? About us auditioning together?"

"Of course," he said. "Sharpay has Troy anyways."

"But she's your sister."

"Who can find someone else to be her flunky. I know what everyone says. Sharpay is so full of herself that if she could play both parts, I would be out of a job."

"Yeah, I heard that too. But I don't see why. You're talented."

"You are too."

A smile invaded his face. "Please tell me that you haven't heard that other rumor."

"You mean about you being gay?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

"No, it's fine. I know that's what people say."

"I don't believe it though." She shot him a smile.

"Good." They stared at each other for a moment. They leaned in towards eachother, eyes closing.

The music room door swung open and Kelsi said, "Oh, sorry you guys."

They sat up quickly. "It's okay, Kels," Gabriella replied.

"I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to work on your audition."

"Sounds great," Ryan agreed.

AN: Bad timing… Anyways, please R&R!


	5. For a Long Time

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 5: For a Long Time…

Ryan once again closed his locker door to reveal Sharpay. "What the hell was that?" She snapped..

"What was what?" He replied, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"That little scene in the lunch room."

"It wasn't a scene." He turned and started to walk away.

"Like hell it wasn't," she said as she followed him. She grabbed onto his arm, making him stop and face her. "Look, I completely understand that you have a crush on Gabriella but pretending to stand up to me in public to impress her is going way overboard."

He shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"That I'm not who you think I am."

"You're my brother, I know everything about you."

"No, you and the rest of this school only see what you want to see. But Gabby sees right through that. She sees the real me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. This isn't the real you! The real you is my performance partner."

"Who just had to stand there while you got all the attention. Well, that's not me, not anymore. You can find another flunky." He started to walk away.

"I'm going to find out what that Gabriella girl did to you and stop it!" She called to him.

He turned around, walking backwards. "You can't stop it, Sharpay. You can't stop me from being who I am." He turned back around and continued down the hall.

"You'll see, Ryan!" She yelled at him. "You'll come to your sense and realize I was right all along."

"Believe what you want to believe!" He called over his shoulder.

She squeaked angrily and stormed in the opposite direction.

Gabriella had been watching from a doorway. "Ryan!" She called to him as he walked by.

He looked over to her. "Oh hey," he said, coming towards her. "What's up?"

"I just heard the fight with Sharpay," she replied. "Did you mean all of that?"

"Of course. I meant every word." He looked to his left and then to hir right. He pushed Gabriella with him into the classroom and shut the door behind him. His hand rested on the back of her neck and pulled her lips against his.

She began deepening the kiss before he pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he panted.

She smiled at him before kissing him again.

AN: Yay! But will it stay happy? Sorry this is so short but it felt like a good place to end the chapter. Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 6: Ultimate Betrayal

Sharpay watched her brother and his new girlfriend carefully during lunch. They sat there, laughing and talking to each other. Every once in a while, Ryan would lean in, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

It disgusted Sharpay with every fiber of her being. Her brother was involved with… her? Something had to be done. He had to be stopped.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked her, realizing that she was staring off into space.

"I'm fine," she said, snapping back to reality.

"You don't seem fine."

"I just can't believe that my brother is dating the likes of _her_." She emphasized the word "her" as though it was a poison.

"I can't either."

"We have to break them up."

"I agree, you have a plan?"

"I don't know."

Troy smiled a wicked smile. "Just give Gabriella what she's always wanted."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

She smiled at him. "I like the way you think."

Gabriella kissed Ryan goodbye as she headed off to her next class.

"Gabby!" A voice called to her.

She turned to see Troy running towards her. "What do you want?" She asked him when he reached her.

"I just want to talk to you," he replied.

"Why? We have nothing to say to each other."

"Look, I've made a mistake. I'm not happy with Sharpay. I want you back."

Sharpay caught up to her brother just as Troy caught up to Gabriella. "So, Ryan, I've forgiven your little mental break down the other day and I agree to be your partner for the spring musical auditions."

Ryan let out a laugh. "Sorry but I already have a partner."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, gesturing towards Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. "Sorry Troy, I'm with Ryan now."

Troy grabbed onto her hand. "But he'll never love you like I love you."

"I'm sure that he loves me more."

"That's not possible."

"Troy, ge-" She was cut off by Troy's lips against hers.

Sharpay turned to her brother. "Looks like she already found herself a partner," she said.

Ryan stared, dismayed at what he was seeing. "I can't believe it. I should've known that it was too good to be true." He turned around and walked off, his heart breaking.

Troy pulled away from her and looked over to Sharpay, who gave him a signal, saying the plan was complete. "Oh well," he said. "I guess that it will never be again."

She looked down the hall and saw Ryan walking away. Panic filled her as she realized what he must've seen. She ran after him. "Ryan!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "You always wanted to be dating Troy. Now you can." He turned back around and continued walking down the hall.

The situation hit her hard, realizing that she had been set up. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she sat on the floor, crying into her hands. She lost one of the only guys that ever cared for her.

AN: Damn Sharpay and Troy. Anyways, please R&R!


	7. Apologies and Rejections

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 7: Apologies and Rejections

Ryan sat at the computer typing furiously, taking out his anger at the keys. He kept replaying that moment in his head; Troy's lips against Gabriella's, her's against his. He felt so stupid for thinking things were different, thinking that she could really care for him more than she cared for Troy.

Sharpay sat next to him and said in a sad voice, "Hey Ry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped. He looked over to her, noticing her sad face. "What's with you?"

"Troy left me for Gabriella," she whimpered, letting out a sob. "I mean, how could he like that little twit better than me?"

"Well, Gabriella left me for Troy," he replied.

Sharpay hugged her brother. "I'm so sorry, Ryan."

He closed what he was working on and stood. "Whatever." He grabbed his backpack from the floor and walked out of the library. As he left the room, he collided with someone.

"Ryan," Gabriella breathed. "Sorry about that." She looked down at the floor, hoping to think of something to say. Her eyes raised back up to look at him. "And I'm sorry about earlier. You see-"

"Gabby," he interrupted, "I don't want to hear it. You're with Troy now, doesn't matter to me what you do."

Her gaze went to the floor once again. "I wasn't apart of what happened. But you probably don't want to hear about it, so I'll go." She turned around and walked off.

Ryan hadn't even heard what she said last, her voice was so quiet. He just watched as she left, upset.

"So, now that the things have changed, you're audition plans changing too?" A voice asked behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Sharpay standing there. His eyesight went back to where Gabriella was previously standing. "Sure. I'll be your partner."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied, her voice a little too chipper. She draped an arm around his shoulder and steered him out of the hallway, chattering on about the audition while Ryan stared at where Gabriella had been standing.

He couldn't help but think that she had no idea what had happened. That she had no idea that Troy was going to kiss her. But whether she knew that or not, didn't matter. It didn't change anything.

Gabriella sat, curled in a corner of the music room. No one was there and she prayed that no one would show up. But that didn't happen.

"Gabriella?" A familiar male voice called, as he saw her.

"Go away, Troy," she whimpered.

He crouched down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped, her sweet voice dripping with venom.

"You're my friend and I heard that you and Ryan broke up."

"Yeah, because you kissed me!"

"Look, I didn't know that it would screw things up between you guys."

"Sure you didn't."

"Listen, I just came in here to see if you wanted to be my partner for auditions, since Sharpay is now partnered with Ryan."

"No. I'm not auditioning. I don't feel like it."

"What? But you're so talented. You should audition, you could get in."

"Sorry. Audition as a single 'cause I'm not interested."

"But Gabriella…"

"Just get out of here, Troy," she insisted, a pleading tone in her voice.

Troy stood and headed for the door, looking back at the mess she was. And for a moment, he thought he felt a small pang of guilt.

Gabriella rested her head on her knees as she began crying harder. Everything was screwed up and she had no idea how to fix it.

AN: Poor Gabby! Anyways, please R&R!


	8. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 8: Realization

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. "Focus!"

Ryan's mic pulled away from his mouth as his sister screamed at him. "Sorry, Sharpay," he said quietly.

"Let's try again!" She suggested. She signalled for Kelsi to start playing. Frustrated, Sharpay yelled, "Ryan, you missed your cue again!"

"Sorry, Sharpay, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, get it off your mind otherwise we'll never get through the song!"

"Sorry. We can try again."

Sharpay shook her head. "No… You stay and practice with Kelsi. I'm going to meet Troy. See, I actually have a life." She picked up her bag and shot him an annoyed look. "Oh, yeah and by the way, you're better off without her."

Ryan slumped to the ground, sadness filling him.

"We don't have to practice," Kelsi told him.

"Thanks," he muttered, staring at the floor in front of him.

She slid from the piano bench and sat next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I was just stupid."

"Why?"

"I actually thought that things could work between me and Gabriella."

"Why can't it?"

"She's still in love with Troy."

Kelsi smiled. "I'm surprised at you, Ry."

"Why?"

"To jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean?"

"So Troy and Gabriella kissed. But do you know if it was mutual?"

"How could it not be?"

"It's just interesting. 'Cause after you told her that you didn't want to hear about it, she came in here."

Ryan looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Did she talk to you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know all this."

"I was in the closet, getting something when Troy came in. It was an interesting conversation. He tried talking to her but she refused because he had kissed her. Then she said that she wasn't auditioning. Very curious."

His eyesight went back to the ground. "I just don't get how someone could kiss someone else and not feel it." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and left the room.

Kelsi marched up to Troy and pushed him, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at him.

Stumbling backwards, Troy replied, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kssing Gabby! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Look, she was bad news for Ryan, I was doing him a favor!"

"A favor?" She echoed, slamming him against the locker. "A favor? He's miserable, you pathetic moron!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Couldn't you get it through your thick head that someone was actually happy with Gabby?"

"Sharpay and I thought it was for the best!"

"Sharpay was just jealous that someone besides her was in her brother's limelight! Their both miserable at this point!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

She leaned towards him. "Fix it, otherwise I'll break you." She twirled around and stormed off in the other direction.

Troy sat at the lunch table with Sharpay. "Pay, do you think this break up Ryan and Gabriella plan was a good idea?"

"Are you kidding?" She asked, sipping her diet soda. "It was brilliant. Ryan's way better off without her."

"Is he okay? Have you noticed anything weird?"

"He missed his cue several times during rehearsal but he did that before. I'm sure you're just blowing things out of preportion."

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right."

AN: GO KELSI! Stupid Sharpay. Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Fight for Love

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 9: Fight for love

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria, searching for a place to sit. Ryan walked in the opposite direction, nearly colliding with her. "Sorry," he mumbled. They both tried to step out of the other's way, just getting in the way again. Finally, they both stepped to their left and walked past each other.

"Ryan!" Sharpay's voice filled the music room as Ryan messed up again.

"Sorry, Sis," he replied quietly.

"You know what?" She snapped. "Forget it. I'm done with rehearsal for today." She grabbed her backpack and stomped from the room.

Kelsi looked at Ryan who sat on the ground, his mind racing. "What's got you down?" She asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes telling her a story. "I just can't get her off of my mind."

Sharpay stormed into the cafeteria and went up to Troy. "Okay, now it's reaching panic level," she said.

"What is?" He asked, clueless.

"Ryan's misery. He's totally messing up. He's not even trying."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to Gabriella."

"I've tried that already. She's too stubborn to listen to me."

"Make her listen! Get her to talk to Ryan."

Troy opened his mouth to speak but Sharpay said, "Don't you dare say that she's tried because I know she has. Ryan was upset before. Maybe he'll listen now."

"I'll talk to her but I can't guarantee that she'll listen."

"Just get her to talk to my brother!" Sharpay demanded.

Kelsi slid to the floor by Ryan, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Maybe that's because you don't want to get her off your mind."

"But it hurts," Ryan muttered. "Just thinking of her hurts."

"Why?" She asked. "You love her, it shouldn't hurt."

"That's why it hurts. Because I love her."

Troy found Gabriella sitting alone in the drama room. "Hey Gabby," he said, sliding into an empty chair.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want you to talk to Ryan."

She shot him a confused but angry look. "Why? You broke us up. Why should you want us to get back together?"

"Sharpay says that Ryan's miserable. He misses you."

"He won't talk to me. It doesn't matter that he misses me."

"Maybe he will now."

"I doubt it. He was really hurt by what _I _did. He wouldn't listen."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Why do you care?"

"You're my friend. And I want you to be happy. Go talk to him."

Kelsi locked Ryan in a hug. "Love stinks, doesn't it?" She asked. "Okay, so I wouldn't know personally since Jason and I are doing okay but I can just tell."

"I just still don't get how someone can be kissed and not feel anything. Especially when it's from their ex."

"She didn't feel anything because she doesn't love him. She loves you."

"Does that really matter? Can love triumph actual physical attention?"

"Of course. The power of love can defeat anything."

"I just don't know."

"You want proof."

"I do."

"Then close your eyes."

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it."

He closed his eyes which shot open when he felt Kelsi's lips against his.

She pulled away from him, smiling. "Did you feel anything?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing." He gave her a hug. "Thank you, Kels."

"What else are friends for?"

There was a loud clash as the piano keys were hit angrily by Gabriella.

Ryan shot up from the floor. "Gabby, this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really?" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. "So you weren't just kissing Kelsi?"

Kelsi stood too. "Gabriella, we can explain."

"What about you, Kels?" Gabriella continued. "Are there problems between you and Jason?"

"No!"

"Then how could you do this?" She turned around, storming from the room.

AN: It just gets more complicated. Anyways, please R&R!


	10. Listen to Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 10: Listen to me!

Ryan ran after Gabriella as she ran down the hall. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. "Gabby!" He panted. "I can explain!"

"Don't bother!" She cried. "I thought you might actually listen to me! Troy said something about you missing me and I thought he was telling the truth! But I see he was just lying again! Can't you see that he and Sharpay set us up! He kissed me! It wasn't mutual! But you wouldn't listen!" She shook her head. "Now I'm not going to listen to you." She looked at him with sad eyes and walked away.

Kelsi came out from the music room slowly. "How'd I screw this up?" She asked him. "This was supposed to help you. And all it did was make things worse."

He shook his head. "This wasn't your fault. If anything, you helped me."

"Really?" she asked cautiously. "I just feel…"

Turning to her, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This wasn't your fault. It's just a huge misunderstanding. She'll calm down eventually… I'll talk to her then."

She gave him a grateful hug. "Thanks, Ryan. Hope everything works out."

"Me too," he replied, letting her go.

"Let me know how things turn out," she added before walking away.

He stood there in the hallway, looking around for an answer but eventually just retreating to the music room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella entered the gym, infuriated at Ryan and Troy both. The gym was completely empty except for Troy who was shooting free throws for practice.

"You jerk!" she yelled, coming up behind him and pushing him.

He stumbled but turned to look at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

"You set me up again!" she screeched at him.

He took a step toward her. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed at him, trying to control her tears and anger. "Stay back!"

He stopped in his tracks and said, "What's going on?"

"How could you send me to see that?" she snapped, tears starting to come from her eyes. "Don't you have a heart at all?"

He held a comforting hand out to her. "Okay, Gabby, I still have no idea what you are talking about."

She clenched her teeth and failed to choke back her tears. "You sent me there to see him kiss Kelsi, didn't you? Is she part of this too?"

Shaking his head slowly, he replied, "Kelsi was never involved…" He gave her a sincere smile. "I didn't know. I sincerely thought you two would be able to fix things…"

With that, Gabriella took several quick steps forward and locked Troy in a hug, finally bursting into a fit of tears. "He doesn't love me, Troy… I was so stupid…"

"It's okay, Gabs," he whispered to her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay came up to her brother, happily, as she saw him sitting in the music room. "So you and Gabriella make up yet? You ready to get back to focusing on the auditions?" She gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "Hmm?"

"Shut up, Sharpay," he muttered.

Her smiled fell. "What's wrong with you?"

"Gabby doesn't love me anymore…" he whispered.

"Ryan…" she started to say.

"Pay," he said, stopping her, "I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded in understanding. "Right. I understand, Ry." She motioned to the door. "I, uh, gotta go talk to Troy."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

She gave one final sympathetic look at her brother and left the room.

AN: Poor Ryan and Gabby. Sorry that it has been so long but I just couldn't find the will to sit and write. But I have now. So anyways, please R&R!


	11. Tricky Captives

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 11: Tricky Captives

Troy and Sharpay met in the music room. They knew that they had to do something to fix Gabriella's and Ryan's relationship, and they needed to do it now. "I have no idea what to do!" Troy said, his head dropping into his hands. "Screwing up the relationship was easy! What am I suppose to do to fix it?"

His girlfriend smiled at him. "Lucky for us, I am a master manipulator, for all needs…"

HSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"No!" Sharpay snapped at her brother as he messed up on their audition piece again. She rubbed her brow and said, "I'm taking a break, you stay here…" And she was through the door before he could protest.

HSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I don't feel like practicing my piece, Troy," Gabriella insisted as Troy led her down the hallway.

"Aw, come on," he begged, still dragging her down the hall. "I want to hear it."

"Fine," she growled as he held the door open for her. She entered the music room and Troy shut it quickly, locking it.

Gabriella looked behind her, seeing what Troy had done and tried to get out of the room. No use. "Well, crap," she grumbled.

As she turned around, a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged at Ryan, trying to ignore the flipping in her stomach. "I was supposed to be showing Troy my audition piece, but apparently, that's not happening. You?"

"Supposed to be practicing with Sharpay," he replied, sitting down on the bench in front of the piano. "You know, since my last partner ditched me and wouldn't listen."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, maybe she would've listened to you if you had listened to her."

"Well, maybe I was angry," he said calmly, taking her hand in his. "Maybe, seeing her kissed by her ex kinda pissed me off…"

"And maybe seeing you kiss another girl kinda pissed her off too?" she replied, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms.

"But she needs to understand that _that_ kiss was to prove a point?" he suggested, trying to get a good look at her face. He wanted to see her face, see how she was reacting.

She stood and walked forward, trying to keep her eyes from looking at him. "What if she was just so mad that she didn't want to talk about it? Even though she figured there was a perfectly good explanation? What if she just wanted to leave you hanging over this because you left her hanging for so long about the thing with her ex? What if she really did understand?"

He stood up and came around to face her. "Do you really think she understood?"

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I think she did…"

Ryan's hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips onto his. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with all of her heart.

AN: I know, it's been forever since I've updated but I've been busy. I think there will be one more chapter of this fic… And I'll be updating my other HSM fic soon (it's next on my list). Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
